Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula
|partof=al-Qaeda |previous=al-Qaeda in Saudi Arabia and al-Qaeda in Yemen |next= |allies=AQIM al-Qaeda al-Shabaab |area=Yemen; Sana'a and the Abyan region: Zinjibar, Ja'ar, Shuqrah and surrounding areas. |opponents= United States Houthis |battles=Battle of Zinjibar, Battle of Dofas, 2012 Abyan offensive, 2012 Sana'a bombing, 2013 Sana'a attack }} al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula (AQAP; , Tanẓīm al-Qā‘idah fī Jazīrat al-‘Arab, "al-Qaeda Organization in the Arabian Peninsula"; , Tanẓīm Qā‘idat al-Jihād fī Jazīrat al-‘Arab, "Organization of Jihad's Base in the Arabian Peninsula"), also known as Ansar al-Sharia ( , Jamā‘at Anṣār ash-Sharī‘ah, "Group of Helpers of the Sharia"), is a militant Islamist organization, primarily active in Yemen and Saudi Arabia. It was named for al-Qaeda, and says it is subordinate to that group and its now-deceased leader Osama bin Laden, a Saudi citizen. It is considered the most active of al-Qaeda's branches, or "franchises," that emerged due to weakening central leadership. Ideology and formation Like al-Qaeda, it opposes the Al Saud monarchy. AQAP was formed in January 2009 from a merger of al Qaeda's Yemeni and Saudi branches. The Saudi group had been effectively suppressed by the Saudi government, forcing its members to seek sanctuary in Yemen. It is believed to have several hundred members. Transformation into active al-Qaeda affiliate (1971–2011), believed to have been the driving force behind the group's expansion]] The percentage of terrorist plots in the West that originated from Pakistan declined considerably from most of them (at the outset), to 75% in 2007, and to 50% in 2010, as al-Qaeda shifted to Somalia and Yemen. U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton formally designated al-Qaeda in Yemen a terrorist organization on December 14, 2009. On August 24, 2010, The Washington Post journalist Greg Miller wrote that the CIA believed Yemen's branch of al-Qaeda had surpassed its parent organization, Osama bin Laden's core group, as the Al Qaeda's most dangerous threat to the U.S. homeland. On August 26, Yemen claimed that U.S. officials had exaggerated the size and danger of al-Qaeda in Yemen, insisting also that fighting the jihadist network's local branch remained Sanaa's job. A former bodyguard of Osama bin Laden warned of an escalation in fighting between al-Qaida and Yemeni authorities, and predicted the government would need outside intervention to stay in power. However, Ahmed al-Bahri told the Associated Press that attacks by al-Qaida in southern Yemen was an indication of its increasing strength. Activities Al Qaeda was responsible for the [[USS Cole bombing|USS Cole bombing]] in October 2000 in the southern port of Aden, killing 17 U.S. sailors. In 2002, an al Qaeda attack damaged a French supertanker in the Gulf of Aden. The Global Terrorism Database attributes the 2004 Khobar massacre to the group. In this guise, it is also known as "The Jerusalem Squadron". In addition to a number of attacks in Saudi Arabia, and the kidnap and murder of Paul Johnson in Riyadh in 2004, the group is suspected in connection with a bombing in Doha, Qatar, in March 2005. For a chronology of recent Islamist militant attacks in Saudi Arabia, see Insurgency in Saudi Arabia. In the 2009 Little Rock recruiting office shooting, Abdulhakim Mujahid Muhammad, formerly known as Carlos Leon Bledsoe, a Muslim convert who had spent time in Yemen, on June 1, 2009 opened fire with an SKS Rifle in a drive-by shooting on soldiers in front of a United States military recruiting office in Little Rock, Arkansas, in a jihad attack. He killed Private William Long, and wounded Private Quinton Ezeagwula. He said that he was affiliated with and had been sent by Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula. , the so-called Christmas Day bomber. He pled guilty in a US court on October 12, 2011]] AQAP said it was responsible for Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab's attempted Christmas Day bombing of Northwest Airlines Flight 253 as it approached Detroit on December 25, 2009. In that incident, Abdulmutallab reportedly tried to set off plastic explosives sewn to his underwear, but failed to detonate them properly. On February 8, 2010, deputy leader Said Ali al-Shihri called for a regional holy war and blockade of the Red Sea to prevent shipments to Israel. In an audiotape he called upon Somalia's al-Shabaab militant group for assistance in the blockade. The 2010 cargo plane bomb plot was discovered on October 29, 2010, when two packages containing bombs found on cargo planes, based on intelligence received from government intelligence agencies, in the United Kingdom and the United Arab Emirates. The packages originated from Yemen, and were addressed to outdated addresses of two Jewish institutions in Chicago, Illinois, one of which was the Congregation Or Chadash, a LGBT synagogue.Chicago Synagogue Cites Web Visits From Egypt, Wall Street Journal 31-10-2010 On October 30, 2010, On November 5, 2010, al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula took responsibility for the plot. It posted its acceptance of responsibility on a number of radical Islamist websites monitored by the SITE Intelligence Group and the NEFA Foundation, and wrote: "We will continue to strike blows against American interests and the interest of America's allies." It also claimed responsibility for the crash of a UPS Boeing 747-400 cargo plane in Dubai on September 3. The statement continued: "since both operations were successful, we intend to spread the idea to our mujahedeen brothers in the world and enlarge the circle of its application to include civilian aircraft in the West as well as cargo aircraft." American authorities had said they believed that al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula was behind the plot. Officials in the United Kingdom and the United States believe that it is most likely that the bombs were designed to destroy the planes carrying them. In November 2010 the group announced a strategy, called "Operation Hemorrhage", that it said was designed to capitalize on the "security phobia that is sweeping America." The program would call for a large number of inexpensive, small-scale attacks against United States interests with the intent of weakening the U.S. economy. On 21 May 2012, a soldier wearing a belt of explosives carried out a suicide attack on military personnel preparing for a parade rehearsal for Yemen's Unity Day. With over 120 people dead and 200 more injured, the attack was the deadliest in Yemeni history. AQAP claimed responsibility for the attack. During the June 2012 al Qaeda retreat from key southern Yemen stronghold, the organization planted land mines, which killed 73 civilians. According to the governor's office in Abyan province, 3,000 mines were removed from around Zinjibar and Jaar. On 5 December 2013, an attack on the Yemeni Defense Ministry in Sana'a involving a series of bomb and gun attacks killed at least 56 people. After footage of the attack was aired on Yemeni television, showing an attack on a hospital within the ministry compound and the killing of medical personnel and patients, the head of al Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula released a video message apologizing. Qassim al-Raimi claimed that the team of attackers were directed not to assault the hospital in the attack, but that one had gone ahead and done so. On 9 May 2014, several soldiers from Yemen were killed after a skirmish sparked when a vehicle attacked a palace gate. The group also publishes the online magazines Voice of Jihad and Inspire. Ansar al-Sharia In the wake of the 2011 Yemeni revolution and the Battle of Zinjibar, an Islamist insurgent organisation called Ansar al-Sharia (Yemen) (supporters of Islamic Law), emerged in Yemen and seized control of areas in the Abyan Governorate and surrounding governorates in southern Yemen and declared them an Islamic emirate. There was heavy fighting with the Yemeni security forces over the control of these territories, with Ansar al-Sharia driven out of most of their territory over 2012. In April 2011, Shaykh Abu Zubayr Adil bin Abdullah al-Abab, AQAP's chief religious figure, explained the name change as a re-branding exercise "the name Ansar al-Sharia is what we use to introduce ourselves in areas where we work to tell people about our work and goals." On 4 October 2012, the United Nations 1267/1989 Al-Qaida Sanctions Committee and the United States State Department designated Ansar al-Sharia as an alias for Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula. The State Department described the establishment of Ansar al-Sharia as an attempt to attract followers in areas of Yemen where AQAP had been able to establish territorial control and implement its interpretation of Sharia. U.S. drone attacks drone]] In 2010 the White House was reported to be considering using the CIA's armed Predator drones to fight Al-Qaeda in Yemen. A CIA targeted killing drone strike killed Kamal Derwish, an American citizen, and a group of al-Qaida operatives (including Qaed Salim Sinan al-Harethi) in Yemen in November 2002. Drones became shorthand in Yemen for a weak government allowing foreign forces to have their way. On September 30, 2011, a U.S. drone attack in Yemen resulted in the death of Anwar al-Awlaki, one of the group's leaders, and Samir Khan, the editor of Inspire, its English-language magazine. Both were U.S. citizens. The pace of U.S. drone attacks quickened significantly in 2012, with over 20 strikes in the first five months of the year, compared to 10 strikes during the course of 2011.U.S. drone targets in Yemen raise questions – Washington Post, June 3, 2012 Over the period 19–21 April 2014, a series of drone attacks on AQAP killed dozens of militants, and at least 3 civilians. A spokesperson for the Yemeni Supreme Security Committee described the attacks, which included elements of the Yemeni army as well as US drones, as "massive and unprecedented". The attacks were alleged to have targeted AQAP leadership, with a major AQAP base in Wadi al-Khayala reported to have been destroyed. Alleged members Naser al-Wuhayshi, one of 23 men who escaped from a Yemeni prison in February 2006, was announced as the leader of AQAP. Another prisoner, Qassim al-Raimi, is AQAP's military commander. The group has taken advantage of Yemen's "slow collapse into near-anarchy. Widespread corruption, growing poverty and internal fragmentation have helped make Yemen a breeding ground for terror." More than two years later, on April 25, 2012, a suspected US drone strike killed Mohammed Said al-Umdah, a senior AQAP member cited as the number four in the organization and one of the 2006 escapees. He had been convicted of the 2002 tanker bombing and for providing logistical and material support. Yemeni analyst, Barak Barfi, discounted claims that marriage between the militant group and Yemeni tribes is a widespread practice, though he states that the bulk of AQAP members hail from the tribes. AQAP is a popular choice for radicalized Americans seeking to join Islamist terror organizations overseas. In 2013 alone, at least three American citizens or permanent residents - Marcos Alonso Zea, Justin Kaliebe, and Shelton Thomas Bell - have attempted to join AQAP. They count among over 50 Americans who have attempted to join terrorist groups oversees, including AQAP, since 2007. Reportedly, as many as 20 Islamist British nationals traveled to Yemen in 2009 to be trained by AQAP. In February 2012, up to 500 Internationalistas from Somalia's Al Shabaab, after getting cornered by a Kenyan offensive and conflict with Al Shabaab national legions, fled to Yemen.http://www.longwarjournal.org/ linked to http://www.mareeg.com/fidsan.php?sid=23090&tirsan=3 It is likely that a number of this group merged with AQAP. The following is a list of people who have been purported to be AQAP members. Most, but not all, are or were Saudi nationals. Roughly half have appeared on Saudi "most wanted" lists. In the left column is the rank of each member in the original 2003 list of the 26 most wanted. See also *Barry Walter Bujol References Bibliography *Johnsen, Gregory (2012). The Last Refuge: Yemen, al-Qaeda, and America's War in Arabia, Scribe, Melbourne. ISBN 9781922070012. External links *Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula, Council on Foreign Relations *AQAP in Yemen, Center for Strategic and International Studies (CSIS) *Al-Qa‘ida in the Arabian Peninsula (AQAP), U.S. National Counterterrorism Center * *“Al-Qaeda” in Yemen: Timeline of Strikes and Statements, Jane Novak, Armies of Liberation, September 21, 2008 *Profile: Al-Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula, BBC News, 31 October 2010 *Factbox: AQAP, Al Qaeda's Yemen-based wing, Reuters, 22 March 2011 Category:Al-Qaeda Category:Terrorism in Yemen Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States government Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Canada Category:Organisations designated as terrorist by the European Union Category:United Kingdom Home Office designated terrorist groups Category:Organizations designated as terrorist in Asia Category:Jihadist groups Category:Rebel groups in Yemen